Take care
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Sam le sait, il a construit sa liberté sur les ruines de celle de son frère. Chaque pierre qu'il a posée et qui l'a mené à Stanford, c'est une pierre qui a enfermé un peu plus son frère dans son rôle. Et Dean l'a laissé faire.


Première fois sur ce fandom, quelle émotion !

* * *

Sam pense.

La chaleur humide de la Louisiane plaque les mèches brunes de ses cheveux contre ses tempes et sa nuque. Les cigales chantent, ici la nuit n'est jamais silencieuse, surtout dans le Green Road Motel, où les murs sont fins comme du papier journal.

Les hélices du ventilateur au plafond tournent paresseusement mais elles ne peuvent rien contre la moiteur qui colle à la peau et décolle le papier peint à fleurs.

Sam pense.

Le réveil indique quatre heure du matin. La lumière jaune d'un réverbère traverse les rideaux trop fins des fenêtres et baigne la chambre dans la pénombre : deux plaques électriques (dont l'une ne fonctionne pas), une cafetière pleine de tartre, un canapé défoncé, deux lits. Une odeur de tabac froid, d'eau de javel et de pizza Regina.

Sur le lit d'à coté, une figure avachie face contre oreiller, jambes tordues. _Mon frère,_ pense Sam.

Sam voudrait exprimer beaucoup de choses. C'est tout bête mais il ne cesse de penser à une discussion qu'il a eu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Monsieur Stevenson, 83 ans, veuf depuis une semaine lorsqu'un esprit en colère lui a pris son épouse Madame Stevenson. Le vieux couple entretenait une relation amer, et ne se supportait plus vraiment depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais c'est avec des sanglots dans la voix que Monsieur Stevenson s'est confié.

\- On se rend toujours compte trop tard de la chance que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de soi.

C'est anodin comme réflexion et Sam est habitué aux personnes endeuillées. A leur peine et leur souffrance, il arrive d'ordinaire à s'en détacher une fois l'affaire résolue.

Un sensation étrange saisi son estomac en repensant à ces quelques mots. Ce soir, le chant des cigales n'assourdie pas ses pensées.

_Mon frère..._, répète-t-il dans sa tête et les mots sonnent d'une drôle de façon dans son crâne.

Dean.

Il y a tout un tas d'autres mots, d'émotions et de souvenirs associés à ce nom.

D'abord, il y a le son grave d'une voix rauque. Une voix de crooner, se dit Sam. Une voix tour à tour excitée, affolée ou en colère.

Ensuite il y a une poigne caleuse sur son épaule, une poigne qu'il connait ferme mais bienveillante, ou bien crispée et désespérée ou encore de fer et sans merci.

Et puis aussi, Sam pense, une odeur, celle du vieux cuir qui lui rappelle les nuits à l'arrière de la voiture quand il était encore assez petit pour se couvrir du manteau de leur père. Cette odeur elle lui fait penser aux couvertures des vieux livres chez Bobby, et celle des sièges de la voiture. C'est l'odeur de chez soi. C'est aussi l'odeur de sueur, celle qui se condense sur le corps après des heures de route et une traque musclée. C'est l'odeur de Dean quand il s'affale sur le canapé et soupire en sirotant une bière. Sam la connait bien cette odeur, après tant d'années de promiscuité. Elle a quelque chose de particulier, qui lui rappelle l'odeur de leur père et sa propre odeur.

Après, il y a le goût d'un cheeseburger qui baigne dans le gras ou celui des pizzas à emporter. Celui du café trop fort servi sur les bords de route et celui des bières enfilées à la fin d 'une journée.

Et puis bien entendu, un sourire. Ou plutôt toute une myriade de sourires. Celui qui fait se rider le coin de ses yeux, celui qui précède un rire qui secoue son corps comme des secousses sismiques. Celui charmeur et plein de dents qu'il réserve aux soirées dans les bars et aux serveuses. Celui qui n'atteint jamais ses yeux, amer et cynique. Celui teinté de tristesse et d'une nostalgie que Sam aimerait pouvoir effacer. Enfin, celui, chancelant, un peu timide qu'il n'a jamais eu que pour Sam, qui dissimule une part de crainte et d'angoisse, comme le judas d'une porte qui donnerait sur des profondeurs plus noires et solitaires. Celui-là, Sam ne sait s'il le chérie ou s'il l'abhorre.

Parmi ce tourbillon d'images et de sensations qui se superposent lorsqu'il pense à Dean, il voit son frère, les centaines de facettes qui le construisent, les milliers de souvenirs à ses cotés, les fou-rires et les rancœur, les mots venimeux jetés à son visage aux milles constellations. Les mots plus doux. Les rires.

Sam pense.

_Prendre soin de soi._

Sam le sait, il a construit sa liberté sur les ruines de celle de son frère. Chaque pierre qu'il a posée et qui l'a mené à Stanford, c'est une pierre qui a enfermé un peu plus son frère dans son rôle. Et Dean l'a laissé faire. Bien sûr, et avec une fierté de Grand Frère qu'il avait du mal à contenir "_Stanford Sammy ! Stanford !_" avait-il répété, l'émotion faisant trembler sa voix grave, la sincérité de sa joie si clairement visible sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

Dean, toujours le bon rôle, le bon soldat. Combien de fois Sam avait-il pensé ces mots ? Combien de fois les avait-il dits ? Combien de fois s'était-il servi de ses mots qu'il maîtrise si bien pour blesser quand Dean, lui, butte parfois sur certaines syllabes quand il lit.

Mais Sam se souvient surtout des soirées interminables dans les chambres miteuses de motels crasseux, si semblables à celui où il se trouve maintenant. Il se souvient de Dean qui se brûle sur les plaques électriques trop hautes pour qu'un enfant de huit ans les utilise. Il se rappelle des boites de conserves premier prix qui le rendaient un peu malade et de toutes ces fois où la voix de Dean a résonné, accompagné d'un sourire un peu forcé « T'en fais pas Sammy, j'ai déjà mangé. »

Sam repense à la façon dont son frère a l'habitude de dévorer ses plats sans aucune manière, comme s'il risquait de ne plus jamais manger. Son cœur se serre un peu dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Sam repense à son frère d'une autre perspective, celle d'un adulte. Il revoit Dean supportant chaque jour le poids de responsabilités qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir. Dean occupe-toi du bain de ton frère. Dean n'oublie pas de faire à manger pour Sam. Dean, tu t'occuperas de l'aider pour ses devoirs. Dean je te laisse 35 dollars, je reviendrai dans deux semaines. Dean n'oublie pas de faire l'inventaire des armes. Dean je veux manger des céréales, pas des haricots ! Dean je comprends pas mon problème de math ! Dean il rentre quand Papa ?

Sam repense à toutes ces fois où il a blâmé son frère. D'ailleurs t'aurais pu partir toi aussi ? Pourquoi t'as choisi de rester avec Papa ?

Et bien sûr Sam connaît la réponse. Dean a toujours payé le prix de la liberté de son frère. Et Sam comprend maintenant que chacune de ses décisions a toujours tourné autour de lui, autour de Sammy. Toutes… Sauf peut-être une. Celle qui l'a poussé cette nuit-là, à venir le chercher dans son appartement de Palo Alto. Sam le lui a souvent reproché.

Maintenant il se remémore leur virée au paradis quand son frère lui a dit «_ La première chose que j'ai vue Sammy, en arrivant, c'est toi._ »

Le ventre de Sam se tord un peu plus. Les privilèges des uns font les sacrifices des autres.

Il a suivi des cours de psychologie à l'université. Il sait bien que l'amour que lui porte son frère est sincère mais teinté d'autre chose, d'un impératif implanté dans son crâne depuis ses quatre ans. Ce besoin viscéral de prendre soin de son petit frère est né du regard dur de leur père et de la nécessité. Ça aussi Sam le lui a dit une fois et l'a regretté. Surtout lorsqu'il a vu les grands yeux verts de son frère s'écarquiller d'incrédulité avant de s'assombrir, quand il a vu son visage pâlir et sa mâchoire se serrer. Sam connaît assez bien la douleur lui-même pour la reconnaître chez les autres. Il avait détourné les yeux, préférant refuser de voir une blessure de plus qu'il infligeait à son frère, une blessure qui creusait de vilaines rides au coin de sa bouche et sur son front.

Sam pense.

On se rend toujours compte trop tard de la chance que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de soi.

Sam a toujours eu Dean. Et puis il y a eu Jess. Dean… Dean a eu leur père et leur mère, avant que celle-ci ne soit assassinée. La mort de Mary Winchester a laissé John Winchester brisé, une part de lui manquant à jamais. Bien sûr qu'il a aimé ses fils, Sam met au défit quiconque de lui prouver le contraire. Plus que sa vie, il les a aimés. Puisqu'il l'a sacrifiée. Mais les longues semaines d'absence sans nouvelle ? Les nuits passées dans les cimetières ? Et les soirées ivres sur le carrelage de la salle de bain ? Incompatibles avec les histoires le soir, les câlins après les cauchemars et l'aide pour les devoirs.  
Sam a toujours eu Dean. Et puis il y a eu Jess. Dean avait ses parents avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Et puis il a eu Sam, avant que lui aussi ne disparaisse, un ticket de bus en main, un sac à dos troué, et pas un regard en arrière.

Sam regarde son frère avachi sur le matelas. Le visage écrasé et la main sous l'oreiller où repose son colt. Ses épaules se soulèvent en rythme et il observe la courbure de sa colonne vertébrale, celle de ses hanches. Il pense d'un coup à toutes ces nuits, blotti contre Jess… Il dormait d'un sommeil sans crainte tandis que son frère ne devait fermer qu'un œil et se demander qui s'inquiéterait de lui s'il disparaissait.

Sam se lève et traverse la pièce jusqu'au lit de Dean. Il fait chaud, il ne dort pas sous la couverture. Sam n'a qu'à s'assoir et poser sa main sur ses omoplates pour que ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil ne s'ouvrent.

-Sammy ? sa voix rauque et ensommeillée s'élève dans un murmure.

Sam ne répond pas. Il laisse glisser sa main le long du dos de son frère. Il sent les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornent sa peau moite. Il a envie d'y déposer son front et de fermer les yeux mais il se retient. Dean se tourne pour observer son frère, ses cheveux sont tout aplatis d'un coté de sa tête. Sam en profite. Il se laisse glisser sur le lit, là où le corps de Dean a laissé une remprunte tiède. Il s'allonge, ses pieds dépassent un peu et s'il se tourne trop vite il risque de tomber mais ce n'est pas grave. Dean ne pose pas de question, il lutte contre le sommeil mais ses paupières se referment déjà sur ses longs cils.

Sam se rapproche, il sent l'odeur de son frère, celle des nuits dans la voiture, des soirées épuisés sur le canapé et celle des sourires que Dean ne réserve qu'à lui, un peu timides. Une odeur qui ressemble à la sienne et qui lui rappelle chez soi. Il se rapproche de son frère et l'enlace doucement en l'attirant contre son cœur. Dean s'est déjà rendormi, le souffle moite de sa respiration laisse une trace humide sur la peau de Sam. Les hélices du ventilateur tournent paresseusement. Les cigales chantent, ici la nuit n'est jamais silencieuse.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon travail, cher lecteur de passage.


End file.
